


and i'd protect you from it all

by littlelooneyluna



Series: ~ 'cause my baby's sweet as can be ~ [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a robron headcanon of mine, christmas day fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert doesn't mind carrying home his rather drunk husband and protecting him from the slippery ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set after the Christmas episode ;)

 

The ice is slippery as they walk down the road, all the snow that gathered around on the ground that morning has completely gone and there's nothing but frosty ice left in its place.

  
Aaron's a little tipsy, knocked back a few snowballs whilst Robert cautiously paced himself and now the older man has to pull him closer towards him in order to keep his fiancé up.

  
"Aaron," Robert breathlessly laughs out as Aaron suddenly sucks himself towards Robert and has a hand wrapped around his fiancé's waist as they walk down the road, trying to fight against the cold.

  
"Good day," Aaron mumbles out and then Robert smiles down at him. Aaron's not been this relaxed for weeks and he has this fuzzy warmness about him which makes Robert melt inside as he remembers the age difference, remembers that Aaron's only in his early twenties really and so he should be this care free a lot more.

  
"Yeah it was." Robert shudders against the cold, thinks about how he actually _enjoyed_ himself a Dingle Christmas Knees Up and then kisses Aaron's head quickly before remembering how dependent his fiancé is at the moment and pulling Aaron up towards him a little.

  
"Good 'cause ya were there." Aaron slaps Robert's chest and slurs a little as Robert looks at him, trying to be as careful as he can on the ice. "Not like last time." Aaron adds, it's a little but Robert hears it and then suddenly has his arms wrapped around Aaron even tighter, squishing their bodies together.

There’s a dark niggling thought in Robert’s mind, he can’t imagine Aaron not finding joy at being surrounded by his family like today, he hates how he robbed him of that. Hates how Aaron was forced to leave, knock back beer to relieve himself.

  
Aaron sighs a little as if he's remembering the weight of last year and how different this one was. It takes seconds for him to twist his body and try to face Robert, he's too quick, nearly looses his footing and then Robert's shouting 'careful' in his little protective voice, reserved only for his Aaron, Liv and Victoria.

  
"I love ya Sugden." Aaron says after a few seconds of just looking straight at Robert. It's dark, the moon's out, shining down on them both and Aaron just has to say it. He just needs Aaron to know that, things changed for him, _because_ Robert was in his life.

  
There's no denying that.

  
Robert's eyes flicker, his grip strong on Aaron's arms, not wanting him to slip through his grasp. "I love ya too." He says, leans down a little and then Aaron's all teary.

  
"Wouldn't have found Liv without ya." Aaron slurs, a dopey smile on his face which makes Robert melt. "Wouldn't have had a family like this."

  
Robert's own eyes water, he's never looked at it like that before, never basked in his own glory at finding Liv for Aaron, for letting Aaron smile throughout his whole ordeal, giving him that much needed light at the end of the horribly dark tunnel.

  
Robert swallows, can't take the credit because it was Aaron who _let_ him back in, Aaron who gave _him_ a family. "Me either." He admits, "Not without ya." He whispers and then Aaron's trying to kiss him, keeps missing his mouth and Robert laughs at how drunk the younger man is before Aaron finds his feet and pushes straight towards Robert, their lips finally meeting.

  
They kiss for a few seconds before Robert pulls away, combing Aaron's hair and then resuming their positions, Aaron's arm locked under Robert's as they walk carefully on the ground.

  
Aaron gets distracted by the moon again and Robert has to say 'careful' once again before the younger man turns to him and smiles.

  
"My little snow guardian." Aaron mumbles, attempts to kiss Robert again but misses, ending up planting sloppy kisses on Robert's neck which can't help but make the older man smile. It’s repeated the whole way home, Robert probably thinks the nickname will stick until every last fragment of snow has melted away.

  
He doesn’t mind.


End file.
